Bite the tongue, its gonna slip
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: “I have a disorder and am going to be fat for nine months” Shorty, Yuffentine, oneshot. How can she tell a man something when he can't get a clue?


**Out of character for everyone, sorry, but I had to get this out of my system! READ ON~**

* * *

I had to tell him, I had to, had to had to!

I was so very close that I could just tell him, he was sitting on a bar stool while we were on a vacation on Cid's Highwind, which I had refused on going on but when I found out he was comin' I agreed smuggly.

Ugh, why can't I tell him?! My mouth won't work and me, Yuffie Kisaragi or Valentine, whatever it is to yeah, always talks!

I bite my lip and roll it around as I stared at him, almost mad that I couldn't tell him the most important thing EVER! It had nothing to do with me, well partially, but I was the one who had to tell him!

Plus I could almost feel Shelke's eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I had told her in my panic, she just smiled, which freaked me out 'cause the non-emotional girl NEVER smiles, and she told me I had to tell him, not her, but me.

I wanted to whine, kick a chair and just tell Shelke that it should be her to tell him 'cause she was closer to him!

I glanced around at her and she just motioned with her head to him, waving her hand like she was the one in a hurry.

I wanted to shake her and see the light. I would be murdered by his freakin' gun thinking I was insulting him! Well no he wouldn't murder me, but he would assume I want attention, but when it's this news.. Well I had to tell him, it was bad enough I had told Shelke.

Vincent's just sitten there, cleaning the gun that might kill me, acting like today was the merriest freakin day on earth.

Heat flared up to my face and I refrained from huffing. Mood swings were already kicking in. Damn.

Okay so what if he wouldn't hurt me in any way? What if he would just blow me off, thinking it was another one of my pranks that I pulled on him every day?

But come on! I'm in a crisis and I'm nervous as hell!

"Vincent Valentine, I believe your wife needs to tell you something" Shelke spoke out suddenly making me dunk into Vinnie's cloak that I stole from our room before he got up, I wanted to hide in the whole thing but the neck piece wasn't long enough. Why couldn't he be taller?

I glared at Shelke for a second before I glanced back at Vinnie who was staring at me with his spectacular wine eyes, wine that I now couldn't drink, well I couldn't drink alcohol anywho because of my age, but I shouldn't be in this position in my age anyway!

Damn the girl! Damn me for being… forget it! ARGH!

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vinnie asked putting down his gun and angled himself in my direction and I felt my face heat up even more and I tugged on his red cloak closer to my shivering body, really when did it get so cold in the kitchen?

"I will be leaving" Shelke announced and my eyes followed her as she made her way out of the room, stopped and smiled, AGAIN, at me, "smile, Yuffie Valentine, it is good news" then she left in all her non-emotional glory.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie asked, his eyebrow raising in question and he patted his lap in invitation.

I let my lip go and lept from my place on the floor and on to his warm legs, curling up.

"You have been.. Quiet" Vinnie stated rubbing my arms, skimming the side of my breast, then the side of my belly which made me gulp in fear. Sure, it wasn't showing when it should be, but I was afraid he had this super, extra-ordinary, power to read my mind, "what is troubling you?".

"You love me right, Vinnie?" I finally asked, pouting up at him and laid my cheek on his chest.

"Always" Vinnie stated blinking down at me, eyes full of curiosity.

"Good" I said with a nod and then it happened all over again, my tongue wouldn't move, stomach clenched. I stayed quiet and let my fingers play with the buttons on his shirt.

He sighed and held my head to my chest. He was getting impatient but wouldn't push, that was just him.

"You know what?" I asked outloud, not really to Vinnie, but to me in frustration. I was tired of being like this and I guess I just blurted the nearest thing to the news I wanted to tell him, "the buns in the oven!"

Vinnie blinked and turned his attention to the oven behind us, then back at me, eyebrows furrowed down, "no there is not".

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"I have a disorder and am going to be fat for nine months" I stated puffing my cheeks out, but he just kept staring at me, not getting the clue, "I may need a diaper, gonna pee a lot", but no, he just kept staring and his head cocked to the side in the slightest angle.

I bit my tongue again.

"Doc called" I stated truthfully.

"You really do have a disease?" Vinnie asked his lips tightening and his posture getting rigged, I heard his heart start pounding unevenly.

"I never get sick!" I snorted out sticking my tongue out at him, "anywho, he said there was nothing that would kill me or be lasting, but there was something in me…".

"A flu?" Vinnie asked.

"Didn't I just say I couldn't get sick!?" I snapped but immediately regretted it and hugged him tightly, "sorry, Vinnie, it's just I don't know how to tell you I'm carrying your baby.."

Whoops, there I go with my slip of the tongue. Well his face is worth it I suppose, he took awhile to replay what I said and then his eyes went wide in shock, looking from my face to my belly that was covered up by his cloak, it went on for about a minute.

"Doc said I had been carrying your baby for about a good three months, surprisingly I'm not showing yet.." I murmur biting at my lip anxiously, " I'm so sorry, if I knew earlier I would have given you the option" oh Lavithian I'm going into hysterics, "if you had wanted to keep it or not. Please don't leave me, I can't raise a child alone I-"

"Yuffie" came Vinnie's voice snapped me out of my rambling making me immediately shut and hide my face in his red cloak. "thank you".

A smile bloomed on my face and I closed my eyes, hugging him tighter.

"His name is gonna be VinVin"

* * *

**_Read and Review. _**


End file.
